Undercover Mysteries
by RaiseYourVoice
Summary: Cordell went undercover and Uncle Ray and everyone was told he was killed. What happens when he walks into C.D.'s Bar and Grill alive and well several months later? Updates will come when I finish some of my other stories.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Walker Texas Ranger. I do not get any profit from this story. I merely write this story for enjoyment.

**Undercover Mysteries**

**Summery:** Cordell went undercover. Uncle Ray and everyone was told he was killed. But what happens when he walks into C.D.'s Bar and Grill several months later alive and well?

**Chapter One**

"They have this really nice Chevy Blazer at the impound lot." Trivette went on. He was talking about a car he wanted to get from the auction. Trivette had been talking about this car almost non-stop for several days.

"We know Jimmy!" C.D. finally interrupted. After days of hearing about this car C.D. was kind of tired about it. "It's a Chevy. It's a Blazer. It's blue. What else is knew?"

Alex smiled. She found it hilarious when they began to argue; and she believed they only argued so often because they also enjoyed to argue.

"Yes! It's going to be mine!" Jimmy called back.

"It's an auction Jimmy." C.D. countered. "Someone else may win it."

"No they won't!" Trivette answered.

"Excuse me." A quiet voice interrupted effectively stopping their argument. Uncle Ray then stood up. "I'm going to go home for the night. I'll see you tomorrow C.D."

"Goodnight Ray." C.D. called to the retreating figure. C.D. sighed as the door closed behind Ray and he disappeared from sight.

"How is he holding up?" Alex asked after a moment.

"As best as can be expected." C.D. answered after a moment.

"I'm surprised he didn't go back to the reservation after Walker's death." Trivette's commented.

C.D. sighed again and sat down next to Alex. "I think the reservation holds too many memories for Ray."

"Maybe," Alex agreed.

* * *

The next morning Ray arrived at C.D.'s early as usual. He helped C.D. get the place ready for business for the day. He had started working with C.D. a few months before his nephew, Cordell, had gone undercover. He had stopped for a short while after they had gotten the news of Cordell's death; but he had continued a few month's after. He needed something to do other then stick around the house all day.

He knew that everyone had thought he would go back to the reservation, but he hadn't. He still visited often.

People began to arrive at C.D.'s Bar and Grill shortly after it opened. Soon, the place was half full. Alex and Trivette showed up at about eight thirty and ordered breakfast. Uncle Ray took their orders and also delivered their food.

"Hey, Ray. There is a new group over there," C.D. motioned toward the back of the Bar where a group of people were seated and talking quietly. "Would you mind taking their orders? My hands are tied here with the phone."

Uncle Ray nodded and headed toward the table in the back. "Can I take your order?" Uncle Ray asked as he stood in front of the group. There were five people seated.

"Sure, can we get two orders of toast and bacon, one order of the steak and hash, what do you want Mike?" The man who spoke up asked. He was a large man with light brown eyes and dark brown hair. 'Mike' was a dirty blonde man with bright blue eyes.

"Ermm… Can I get the bacon sandwich?" Mike asked and Uncle Ray nodded and wrote the order down.

The last person finally turned around to face Ray and take his order. Ray gasped at who he saw. It was Cordell. He looked a little different, his hair was longer; shoulder length and a little blonder, but it was Cordell.

The man who looked like his nephew also looked shocked for a moment before covering it up.

"Is there a problem?" Mike asked as he noticed something was going on.

"Erm… No." Uncle Ray finally answered. "He looks familiar, that's all. But it's nothing." Mike nodded and went back to talking with the man next to him. "Your order?" Uncle Ray asked the man who looked like his nephew.

"Umm… I'm not sure yet." The man in front of Ray finally spoke. It sounded like Cordell too, but how could this be? Cordell was dead! "I'll get back to you." The Cordell replica's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Ray nodded and reluctantly walked back to the bar.

"Hey Ray, are you okay?" C.D. asked as he caught the look on Ray's face.

Ray swallowed heavily. Should he tell him? Would C.D. think he was going crazy? The decision was made for him when someone came up next to him. Alex, Trivette and C.D. all gasped in surprise and shock.

The man who had come up next to them looked like Cordell Walker.

"Cordell?" C.D. whispered fiercely. C.D. would have yelled if it hadn't been for his confusion and shock at seeing the person he had though to be dead for months.

"Yes," The man, who had now confirmed that he was Cordell whispered just as fiercely. "Don't draw attention!" Cordell warned in the same whisper. "I'm still working. I can't explain."

"They said you were dead." Trivette comment in a stunned voice.

"I haven't got time to explain." Cordell repeated.

"Your still working?" Uncle Ray asked also stunned.

"Yes," Cordell said gravely. "It wasn't my choice, but yes."

"You need to get back over there before they start to question if you know us." C.D. reminded Cordell who nodded in return. "Your usual breakfast?" C.D. asked and again Cordell nodded and turned around to go back to his group.

"Everything okay Jason?" Mike asked as Cordell sat back down.

"Yeah." 'Jason' answered back tiredly.

"Did you get any sleep last night, Jase?" Cameron asked. Cameron was a black haired man with deep brown eyes.

"No." Jason answered dryly. He had spent the whole night working, as he often did. Sadly, it didn't look like it would be finished any time soon. All he wanted was for this to be over with.

It was about ten minutes later before the food arrived. Uncle Ray and C.D. delivered the food but they were careful not to let anyone know they knew 'Jason.'

It was about thirty minutes later before the group left C.D.'s bar and grill.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I can't believe it!" Alex said as soon as they saw that Cordell and his group had left. "He's alive! Why were we told he was dead?"

"I don't know, Honey," C.D. answered. "But the best place to look would be Captain Michaels." Captain Michaels was Trivette and Cordell's boss at the Texas Rangers.'

"Let's go then." Uncle Ray said decisively.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Uncle Ray was the first to speak to Captain Michaels when they were asked what the problem was. "We just saw my nephew! He's alive! Why were we told he was dead?"

Captain Michaels, a middle aged man who was a little over weight paled slightly but looked directly in the angered Cherokee's eyes. "You were told he was dead because it was necessary for his job."

"Necessary!" Trivette asked angered. "How is that necessary? Why couldn't we have been told he was alive? That he was okay?"

"I don't know all of the details," Captain Michaels began. "I do know however that he got so deep in the job he was given that it dabbled into something the FBI is involved with. They faked his death in order to make things easier. It was, and is, too dangerous for him to contact anyone outside his job."

"Why couldn't we have been told?" Uncle Ray asked angered. "We wouldn't have liked it. But we would have understood!"

"It was beyond my control." Captain Michaels answered with his arms raised in a defensive gesture. "I was ordered not to tell the truth."

Uncle Ray took a deep breath to calm himself. It wasn't Captain Michaels fault. "When will he be out?"

"I don't know." Captain Michaels answered.

Uncle Ray nodded in acceptance. He was ecstatic that Cordell was alive. But he was angered that he had been led to believe that he was dead. That was unforgivable, and if he ever met who had created this plan to fake Washo's death they'd get a tongue lashing of their lives. "Thank you for answering our questions." He finally spoke to Captain Michaels.

"You can't tell." Captain Michaels wanted.

"We won't." C.D. answered.

"You will tell us when he's out and safe?" Alex asked.

"Of course." Captain Michaels answered kindly, obviously relieved.

"Thank you," Trivette answered as they left the room.

**End of Chapter One**

A/N: I have several chapters of this story written up already. I just want to get some of it off of my computer to free up some space and didn't want to delete the file. I will start updating this story as soon as I have completed a few of my others. Thank you for your time and patientce.

Yours,

RaiseYourVoice


End file.
